Video Games
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "I challenge you to a duel."-"Fine then! I'll win and you'll be weeping over the loss, Goldsworthy!" Playing video games can lead to one thing or another...


**A/N: I was in the mood for a fluffy one shot. Not your usual story but, well, I was bored. Ok, One-shot only! My first actually...**

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi, but I own the games mentioned in this One-Shot.**

* * *

"_Before I forget…!"_

Eli and Adam jumped as they hit the orange, yellow, and red at the same time. They sang to the song and they were sweating. Clare was silently waiting until one of them lost; most likely Adam. Eli was playing on expert and Adam on hard. The point difference was immense. She sighed in eagerness and she moved about on Adam's bed, feeling sort of…_off_ for a reason unbeknownst to her.

Adam suddenly paused the game, making Eli glare at him. Adam shoved his hand into his pocket and took out his cell phone to receive the call, "Yeah, mom? – Yeah, yeah…No, I'm actually – Oh, okay then… Yeah don't worry. I'm on my way." He put his phone away, and looked at the couple, "I got to go. I have to do groceries. Mind if I step out?" Both nodded no and he walked to the door, stopping before adding, "Are you sure? I-

"-Just go Adam!" Eli retorted, winning himself a sigh and wave from his friend.

Eli stared down at Clare. Clare smiled at him and he looked away, trying to fight the urge to kiss her. "So, Eli," She started, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the room. "Want to play?"

Eli grinned, passing her the plastic guitar, "Which song?"

"When You Were Young."

"Is it because it mentions Jesus or-

"-Eli!"

.

.

They played _Guitar Hero III _for who knows how long until Clare's arms felt like they were going to fall off. Eli had laughed when she told him he was cheating and he smirked at her, making her throw the guitar to the wall and stormed off to Adam's bathroom. Eli had knocked, yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm just the God of Rock Clare!"

Now, they were sitting on Adam's puff seats and they played _Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2_. Eli had fifteen hundred points and Clare twelve hundred. She gasped as Eli's Marine character shot her Op For character in the head with his sniper. She screeched, "You are a screen hacker, Eli!"

"What the hell – "He stopped, moving the character to a safer place, "-does that even mean?" He told her, pausing the game to look at her.

"You're cheating!" She pouted, shooting his character.

"Now, you see, _that _is cheating. You killed me when I pressed pause!" He accused the young girl. "Okay Edwards, knife fight."

"What?" She spat out, as Eli killed her again, this time with his Golden Eagle.

"Only knifes. No guns. Let us see who is better!" He grinned, jumping off the roof of a building in the game. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine then! I'll win and you'll be weeping over the loss, Goldsworthy!"

.

.

Eli threw the PS3 controller when Clare beat him. He had accused her for screen hacking and before she won, he got up and turned the system off, making her scream at him. He decided that they should play FEAR, seeing as it was becoming dark and Adam hadn't come home yet. He turned off the lights and as soon as Eli got to a level where the little girl appeared – blood staining the walls- she closed her eyes and walked with caution to eject the disc.

In the end, they began playing Xbox360, _Halo 4_. They were on one of the ships and Clare was shooting aimlessly at all the aliens.

"Clare, once we get off, you get the sword, got it?" He inquired at the girl next to him.

"You are corrupting my holy ways of thinking, Eli." She told him, as a huge alien appeared in front of them. Eli shot at it and it, well, died; green blood gushing through the mouth. "See?"

"But you enjoy it when Adam and I play these games with you, don't you Clare?"

She blushed, and her character, Master Chief, grabbed the sword. "What do I do?"

"When we get to the next point in our mission, you're going to have to fight against the mini boss," She stared at him in shock and confusion. "Don't worry; he is really easy to beat. You just have to attack him until I find a sword of my own, yeah?"

"Y-yeah…"

.

After beating several levels in _Halo_, Eli groaned at the annoyance of the game and started flipping through Adam's Wii games until he found what he was looking for. "Bingo," He said, turning to eject whatever disc he had in it. The screen of the Wii menu turned black and the words '_Super Smash Bros. Melee' _appeared. Eli pressed the play button, and as soon as the menu of the game appeared he pressed A until he found multiplayer.

"I call Pit," Eli told Clare, who was pondering about who she should pick. "Pick Mr. Game-and-Watch. He's a, to make it simple, good character…"

Clare whined, "Why must you pick for me?"

"Because I love you that much."

.

Right after they played for an hour, they changed games and Eli put in _Zelda: The Twilight Princess_. He decide to beat Ganondorf, and in the end, Clare was amused by how cute Zelda and Link looked together. Instead of saving the game, Eli captured Clare's lips and pushed her to Adam's bed.

They were both panting as they separated from their heated kiss, "Eli…" Clare moaned into his ear. He groaned in response, grinding against her. "I-I have something I want to tell you…" He looked up at her. Curious green eyes watched her face. "I realized that we're _really _competitive."

He arched an eyebrow in question, "What?"

"You know…We both threw controllers everywhere and…and you ended corrupting me, Eli!" She whined, as he captured her lips once more.

"Hmm…really? I'm _that _influential?"

She nodded and he nipped her neck.

A familiar voice made their heads jolt up to meet wide blue eyes, "What are you guys doing on my bed?"

"Umm… Adam, video games can lead to another thing?"

"What the hell, Eli! Don't have sex with Clare on my bed!"

.

.

.

_"Question is, where were and what were _you _doing this whole time, Torres."_

_Blush._

_Glare._

_"Eli, pervert!"_

_"I'm _your_ pervert, Clare."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: What did you guys think?**

**EDIT: Song name for guitar hero is _When _you were young... Silly me! LOL.**

**P.S.**

**Call Of Duty Modern Warfare: I _love _using the Golden Eagle in that game. _Especially _doing a fight knife with my brother's friend... I always kill my brother in the game when he presses pause...Ah~ I love cheating in that game. XD**

**Halo: Let us just say, Master Chief in that game is a _boss_. Literally. He is epic in the trailers...**

**Super Mario Bros. Melee: It is embarassing if you've never heard of that game... Jk, Jk. But, seriously...Mario and Link in one game, how cooler does that get?**

**Zelda: The thing of not saving? The ending is soooo long and _retarted_...UH! I spent a weekend passing it for my big brother - because I erased it :( - and when I finished, I felt happy. You know what? Don't trust endings, they are evil. It was five minutes long and it didn't save.**

**Can I bang my head against the desk until I bleed internally? No, because the Zelda ending is not worht the pain...T^T...**

**Ok, finished my Post Script...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
